


You Got Me in My Feelings

by himalayanblue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, In My Feelings Challenge, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, basically ninety percent crack, i'm sorry in advance, other ten is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himalayanblue/pseuds/himalayanblue
Summary: What happened after Mark posted that caption for the kiki do you love me challenge.





	You Got Me in My Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry that my first NCT fic is basically just a 1000 words worth of crack.  
> If you haven't seen the challenge yet GO GO!  
> Also, heavily inspired by all the Markhyuck pictures in the airport where Mark is looking at Hyuck but Hyuck looks like he gives no fucks.

“Hyuck, please look at me.”

Silence.

“Hyuckieee,” Mark whines in that voice Donghyuck says he hates but actually secretly loves.

Silence.

“C’mon! You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

That seems to grab his attention. Mark sees Donghyuck blink once, blink twice, then he slowly turns away from the game he was playing on his phone and puts on a sickly saccharine smile that screams ‘I’M UPSET BUT ALSO FEELING PETTY’.

“Hahaha of course, bro,” Donghyuck says with fake enthusiasm. Mark pretends he doesn’t hear the emphasis put on bro. “Why would I even think you meant it in any other way hahahah."

 

That’s when Mark knew, he fucked up.

 

—

 

So it all started like this:

After a grueling day of performances, dance practice, and V Lives, Mark finally had the time to lay down in his dorm room and relax with some good ol’ instagram. As he was scrolling through his explore page, the ‘in my feelings’ challenge kept popping up and that’s when he decided he should also do the challenge. Mark Lee, you are a fucking genius, he thinks smugly to himself.

Mark quickly gets out his bed and slightly winces at the gross feeling of his sweat-soaked shirt sticking to his back from the hot weather, but continues his way out the dorm. He’s half-way out the door of their apartment complex when he realizes he can’t do the challenge without someone filming him, he quietly curses and begins his journey back up to the NCT 127 dorm. On his way back up, Mark lays out all the options he has who can film him.

There’s Donghyuck. Donghyuck’s his boyfriend so he should be willing to film him and cheer him on while he dances. HA! Who’s Mark kidding, he’ll probably just make fun of him for looking stupid.

Maybe Yuta hyung?   
"Don’t overreact Mark."  
“ObahajiMark.” Yuta’s voice rings through his head. He lets out a shudder.  
Okay, definitely not Yuta.

Mark approaches the entrance to the dorm and reaches out to the door handle still unsure who to ask. Then a lightbulb flashes above his head. Maintenance really needs to fix the hallway lights. And that’s when it hits him.

“Johnny!!” Mark screams as he runs inside. The manager hyung napping on the couch gives him a dirty look but Mark couldn’t care less at the moment. He is a man on a mission.

The second member of the foreign swaggers would never let him down. The only person who could match Mark’s head-assery is Johnny. Mark barges into Johnny’s room and sees him and Doyoung watching some drama on the laptop.

“Hey dude, need something?” Johnny looks up with a raised brow.

“I do need something,” Mark says, making his way further into the room. “Wanna do the in the feelings challenge with me?”

Johnny’s face lights up and a wide smile makes its way on his face. “Hell yeah I wanna do it with you.”

Someone clears their throat behind them which prompts Mark to turn around. 

“Do what together?” Donghyuck stands with his arms crossed and body leaning on the doorway. 

Mark freezes, he didn’t realize how suggestive Johnny’s words sound to someone just passing by. He also can’t help but notice how good Donghyuck looks with hip jutted out and lips pursed. Is that Mark’s flannel he’s wearing? It is. Swag.

Mark clears his throat, “I was just asking Johnny hyung to do the ‘kiki do you love me’ challenge with me.” Donghyuck’s face morphs into one of interest.

“Oh then count me in,” Donghyuck exclaims, “who else can bless your little video with amazing dance skills and godly visuals.” Mark rolls his eyes but can’t help the fond smile that graces his lips. He hears Doyoung scoff.

 

 

“So… seeing none of us have a car to stupidly jump out of and dance to Drake,” Johnny drawls out, “wanna just do it on those stairs over there?”

They all look at each other and shrug. (Doyoung doesn’t know why he agreed to film these idiots. The things he does for his children.) The foreign swaggers line up and Johnny promptly starts the song and they begin. Marks wonders why something feels like it’s missing. 

 

 

Somewhere, a Jaehyun who has lived in America for four years feels sudden heart pains. 

 

—

 

After the three of them get back to the dorm, Mark is put in charge of posting the video and captioning it. Johnny and Doyoung go back to the room to finish watching their drama and Donghyuck goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Mark begins writing out the caption:

Hahaha love the song   
(Drake’s from Canada too.)

Did the challenge with my bros Johnny and Haechan   
(wanna do the in my feelings challenge bro?  
nah bro  
why bro?  
because you the only who gets me in my feelings bro  
bro.)  
It was really hot out but it was fun dancing on the streets hahaha 

Yeah, yeah this is a good caption. 

Post.

 

__

 

So now here they are.

In their shared hotel room after finishing Smtown Osaka, with Mark boring holes into the side of Donghyuck’s face as he continues tapping away at his phone.

Donghyuck’s always been the more affectionate one in their relationship. He’s not afraid to back-hug Mark in public or ask to be held on camera. Mark on the other hand is… careful. He values Donghyuck so so much, but there’s the company’s no dating policy and he also has to be mindful of what the fans will think of them. It’s way too early in their career to reveal what they have between them.

Mark lets out a sigh and says, “I really am sorry you know.”

Donghyuck relents and finally locks the screen of his phone and places it down gently on the bedside table. He looks down and shifts so he’s sitting criss-cross applesauce on the bed and starts picking at a little piece of thread hanging on the end of his shirt. 

“I know. I just don’t understand why you have to go all white frat boy on me when it comes to hiding our relationship. Like should I start calling you Marcus?” Donghyuck tries to make it light-hearted but it falls flat. His eyes are still downcast and Mark’s heart clenches.

Mark’s at a slight loss for words and a stillness falls over the room. He allows his eyes to wander over to the still unpacked luggage sitting in the corner, then to the other full-sized bed on the opposite side of the room, then back to Donghyuck’s face.

He lets out another sigh and reaches his hand out to pull Donghyuck’s hands into his lap and carefully intertwines them. “I’m not trying to hide our relationship,” Mark breathes out, Donghyuck locks eyes with him and gives him an exasperated look. “Okay, let me rephrase that: I’m not trying to do it on purpose. It’s just that we have so much ahead of us, you know? I love you so much and I don’t want to see our relationship come apart from haters and antis out there if they were to find out we’re together.”

“I understand, thank you for looking out for us and… I love you too,” Donghyuck says with bright eyes that look like they hold all the understanding in the world. There’s a small quirk to his heart-shaped lips and Mark can’t help but feel so in awe of Donghyuck, for all his snide remarks and witty comebacks, he actually has a heart of gold that is beautiful and kind.

Mark leans in and catches his lips for a soft kiss and Donghyuck reaches up to wrap his arms around Mark’s neck.

The moment is ruined though when Donghyuck pulls away and looks Mark dead serious in the eye and says, “But if you dare call me ‘bro’ again, it will fucking be a long ass ride for you to get me back.” 

Mark pauses and a mischievous glint shines in his eyes. “Should I call you baby then?”

Donghyuck’s tan cheeks bloom with a dark flush from embarrassment and pulls Mark’s collar in to kiss him again. He whispers a ‘shut up’ between their lips and Mark just laughs before diving in again.

Yep. He’s definitely got Mark in his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you've made it this far <3  
> I'm in no way trying to be offensive towards Mark I just thought it was really funny!  
> UWU


End file.
